thedisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2
''Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 ''is an upcoming 2018 3D computer-animated film and the sequel to the 2012 Walt Disney Animation Studios film ''Wreck-It Ralph''. ''It is scheduled to be released on November 21, 2018. Synposis Six years after the events of the first film, Ralph and Vanellope leave Litwak's arcade and venture the uncharted, expansive, and thrilling world of the internet, which might not survive Ralph's wrecking. They must travel around the web in search of a replacement part to save Vanellope's game, Sugar Rush. Ralph and Vanellope rely on the citizens of the internet (the netizens) to help navigate their way, including a website entrepreneur named Yesss who is the head algorithm and the heart and soul of trend-making site "BuzzTube." Cast * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz * Taraji P. Henson as Yesss * Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. * Jamie Elman as Rancis Fluggerbutter * Alan Tudyk as TBA * James Corden as TBA * Ana Oritz as TBA * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Paige O'Hara as Belle * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Kelly Macdonald as Merida * Kristen Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa the Snow Queen * Auli'i Cravalho as Moana * TBA as Snow White * TBA as Cinderella * TBA as Aurora * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO Development When he spoke about a sequel back in 2013, director Rich Moore said he wanted to try and work in mobile/casual gaming, and he also liked the idea of bringing in different Wreck-It Ralphs from mobile versions or ''Super Smash Bros.-esque iterations of the character.Disney Wreck-It Ralph Director Rich Moore Is a Huge GamerJohn C. Reilly Has Signed on for WRECK-IT RALPH 2 He also stated that the cast and crew are open to the sequel,Wreck-It Ralph's Director Answers Our Questions and plans to include Mario and Tron.'Wreck-It Ralph' director Rich Moore wants Nintendo's Mario for sequelWreck-It Ralph Director Wants Tron in the Sequel Henry Jackman later said in 2014 that the sequel's story is being written.[http://collider.com/henry-jackman-captain-america-winter-soldier-interview/ Composer Henry Jackman Talks Captain America: The Winter Soldier, His Influences, Wreck-It Ralph 2, The Interview, and More] On July 12, 2015, John C. Reilly confirmed the sequel and announced that he is signed on to reprise his role as Ralph. On March 24, 2016, Rich Moore stated that a sequel is still being planned. Moore also hopes to specifically include an appearance from Mario, citing a "good relationship with Nintendo". The film was officially annouced by Walt Disney Animation Studios on June 30, 2016, with a release date set for March 9, 2018. John C. Reilly and Sarah Silverman were confirmed to be returning to the cast. On April 25, 2017, the film was given a new release date, having been pushed to November of 2018. In an interview with Collider, Moore confirms that the film had been in development for about two and a half years by the time of its announcement. Development halted when Moore put focus on co-directing Zootopia, though things were set back in motion immediately after production on the film wrapped. Phil Johnston, a writer on the original Wreck-It Ralph, was brought on to co-direct alongside Moore in response to his heavy influence on the first movie. At the 2017 D23 Expo in Anaheim, California, it was revealed that the Disney Princesses will feature in speaking roles, marking the first time these characters have all interacted on screen, together. Other appearances from both Lucasfilm and Marvel Comics properties were also revealed. Jack McBrayer and Jane Lynch were also confirmed to reprise their roles as Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun, respectively. Gallery Promotional Images Wreck_it_Ralph_2_Official_First_Look.jpg DEqj9d1UMAAVGpV.jpg|''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' promotional display at the 2017 D23 Expo AEB09740-3E33-48EE-8996-B6F26398D64C.jpeg Ralph Breaks the Internet Logo.jpg Wreck it Ralph 2 International Poster.jpg Screenshots Ralph Breaks The Internet 01.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 02.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 03.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 04.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 05.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 06.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 07.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 08.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 09.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 10.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 11.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 12.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 13.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 14.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 16.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 17.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 18.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 19.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 20.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 21.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 22.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 23.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 24.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 25.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 26.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 27.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 28.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 29.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 30.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 31.jpg Videos Wreck It Ralph 2 Announced By Walt Disney Animation Studios and John C. Reilly Breaking News Ralph Breaks the Internet Wreck-It Ralph 2 - Motion Logo WRECK IT RALPH 2 Official Trailer Teaser (2018) Disney Animated Movie HD Wreck-It Ralph 2 Motion Poster - Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks The Internet Wreck-It Ralph 2 Official Teaser Trailer Trivia *The film takes place six years after the events of Wreck-It Ralph *The logo for the movie was made to resemble an app icon, while the "Wreck-It Ralph 2" banner resembles a notification/update. *When asked about returning characters for the film, Rich Moore mentioned that Wreck-It Ralph antagonist King Candy (who died in the previous film) will likely remain deceased in the second installment. **However, Moore did hint a return for King Candy's voice actor, Alan Tudyk, in keeping with the tradition of having the actor voice a role in every Walt Disney Animation Studios film since Wreck-It Ralph. *This will be the fifth sequel in the Disney Animated Features canon, after The Three Caballeros, The Rescuers Down Under, Fantasia 2000, and Winnie the Pooh. *With the film's release date set on November 21, 2018, roughly two years after Moana's release, this will be the longest break between two films from Walt Disney Animation Studios since the 28-month gap between The Great Mouse Detective (July 2, 1986) and Oliver & Company (November 18, 1988). Cameos and other Disney references *Genie's Lamp from Aladdin is amongst the items up for sale in eBay. *''Star Wars'' plates can be seen on the shelf in Litwak's office. *The official Disney-owned blog, Oh My Disney, is one of the sites Ralph and Vanellope visit on their journey. **The site is inhabited by numerous Disney characters, as well as characters from Disney-owned subsidiaries—Pixar, Marvel and Star Wars. *Toddler Moana appears in a scene, as a modern-day little girl playing an app that Ralph and Vanellope hijack. References de:Ralph reichts 2: Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz nl:Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2